


Class Dismissed

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Calculus, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: For kyluxhardkinks:Hux lowkey has the hots for his teacher: shy, awkward Ben Solo. Hotter than hell but clearly not comfortable in his own (larger than life) body. So when he bumps into Ben at a club, calling himself Kylo and acting like he owns the place, he just knows he's going to spend the night riding his teacher's dick and screaming his name.





	Class Dismissed

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the original prompt.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/156908967861/hux-lowkey-has-the-hots-for-his-teacher-shy)

There are very few things that could motivate Hux to leave his dorm at 8am for his one and only class on Friday, but his TA Ben Solo is one of them. With his unfashionable glasses, too-small shirts, and basketball shorts that leave nothing to the imagination, there is no greater motivator for Hux to get out of bed a little earlier and try to look that extra bit nicer in the hopes that nerdy Ben will notice him. Though he avoids the front row in most classes, he chooses to sit there during Calc II to better admire the way Ben's bulging muscles move under his skin, or the very rare but delectable glimpse of Ben's happy trail as he raises his arm to wipe chalk off the top of the board.

The most tragic part of it all, Hux thinks, is how unaware of his own attractiveness Ben seems to be. Though his body is magnificent, he is so painfully shy. When he isn’t slumping over his desk in an obvious attempt to make himself seem smaller, he’s standing at the chalkboard trying to avoid making eye contact with any of his students. As he writes on the board, his hands shake from performance anxiety, and it’s very unusual if not impossible for him to get through one class period without dropping or breaking the chalk. Ben's nervous sweats do nothing to help; they only cause the chalk dust to adhere to his skin more easily so that by the end of a lecture, his wrists and forearms are at least two shades lighter than the rest of his body.

All of this does nothing but encourage the lustful thoughts Hux continues to have for his TA. In spite of his perfect attendance to class, Hux has been learning very little. He’s instead preoccupied with fantasies of how he could bring this magnificent, bashful man out of his shell; he has a long mental list of ways he would debauch Ben Solo if he were ever given the chance.

"So to figure out the interval of convergence for this, uh, power series, we want to, um, start by—" Ben pauses to cough, covering his mouth with his hand, which only makes him inhale more chalk dust and continue his coughing fit. Hux is utterly transfixed by the muscles that tense in his neck, thinking about what it would be like to mark them with bites and bruises.

"—sorry. We want to start with the ratio test and uh, can anyone explain to the class how to use the ratio test?" Ben shuffled his feet and glanced up at the class to call on someone, shaking his shaggy hair. Hux wonders what it would be like to pull on it while Ben sucks his dick.

The rest of the class drags on, as Ben tries to throw the focus onto the students and away from himself. Several of Hux's classmates come up to the board to solve problems. Hux gnaws at his fingernails, anxious for the weekend.

Since coming back to campus after spring break, Hux has worked far too much. It’s high time that he has a night out, lets loose a bit, and shakes this ridiculous crush he'd developed on his TA. More and more frequently, he notices his thoughts drifting toward Ben throughout the day, wondering what he does with the rest of his time when he's not on campus. Does he have any friends? A girlfriend? A boyfriend?

Hux shakes his head to clear his mind as he stuffs his books into his backpack. No, this weekend he'll go to the club and find someone even hotter than Ben Solo to take his mind off all the inappropriate thoughts he's been having lately. Though it's certainly enjoyable to fantasize, Hux recognizes that his ideas will likely never become reality, considering Ben doesn’t seem to even know his name.

 

&&&

 

The music in the club makes Hux's entire body throb, the rhythm flowing through him like the rum he guzzled earlier in the evening. He and Phasma already had three shots before leaving campus, and he’s fully feeling their effects by the time he arrives (whereas she seems completely unfazed). The dancefloor’s completely packed, people clustering by the bar and crowded against the walls. But Hux pays them no mind—he's a man on a mission: there is absolutely no way he’s going to leave alone tonight. He wedges himself between a group of dancing girls towards the center of the dancefloor, grinding up against a few people flirtatiously on the way in the hopes that at least one of them will return some interest.

Hux loses track of how long he's been dancing when he spots him from halfway across the room, cutting a striking figure against the drunken chaos. The sleeves of the man's black tank top are cut wide enough that Hux can see his thick pectorals and his rippling obliques, perfectly cut. The way his body is rolling in tune with the song is totally obscene; Hux can't tear his eyes away. The stranger has his hair pulled up into a short ponytail, a black earring dangles from one ear, and his arms are dotted with dark moles. Hux starts to get an eerie sense of familiarity.

“Phasma, do you know that guy by the door? I swear I’ve seen him before!” he has to raise his voice over the pumping music to get her attention.

She shrugs in response and continues dancing with the short brunette who’s caught her attention for the night. Hux makes his way towards the man to get a closer look.

When Hux is within ten feet of the hot stranger, he hears someone behind him shout, “Hey Kylo!” and the man snaps his head around to look. ‘Kylo’ turns to greet his friend at the same time Hux sees his face fully and realizes it’s _Ben Solo_. Hux can’t reconcile the shy, awkward calculus teacher with this confident, alluring man exuding sexual energy, but he’s certain it’s the same person. And fuck, he wants both of them. His desire for his teacher is amplified tenfold as he watches Ben’s (Kylo’s?) tongue swipe across his thick pouty lips while his hips grind sensually against the guy in front of him.

The song ends, and Ben-slash-Kylo makes his way through the crowd towards his friend. On the way, he glances in Hux’s direction, and a flash of recognition passes over his face as they make eye contact. Hux can feel himself blushing and wants to hide himself away, knowing his face is already red enough from the alcohol and from the exertion of dancing.

Hux stays frozen in place while the people around him begin to gyrate to the new song, not bothering to disguise his lustful gaze. Never in a million years would he have expected to run into Ben Solo at the club. He watches as Ben talks briefly to his friend before moving back towards Hux.

“Ben?!” Hux exclaims as Ben puts a hand on his shoulder from the side.

“Hey,” Ben says, “It’s Kylo. My friends call me Kylo.” He winks. Hux’s dick throbs in his too-tight jeans. Kylo swings around to face him.

“I’m Hux,” Hux shouts over the music awkwardly. “I’m, um, in your class…”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve noticed you staring at me.” Two huge hands come to rest on Hux’s hips and Hux can’t control thrusting towards him a tiny bit. Taking the hint, Kylo pulls them flush together, one thick thigh in between Hux’s legs as they start to grind to the music.

Hux’s hands roam over Kylo’s back, up underneath his shirt, thick ropes of muscle that Hux has spent hours admiring in class as Ben writes equations on the board. Just the thought of seeing him in class again after this sends another thrill through Hux, and he grinds down harder. He can feel Kylo’s huge cock pressing back against him through layers of fabric. The way they’re moving is absolutely filthy, basically dry humping where anyone and everyone can watch them. Because they are of a height, Hux is able to rest his chin on Kylo’s shoulder and let out a ragged moan in his ear. Kylo has moved his hands down to grab Hux’s ass, digging his fingers in, slipping his thumb in to rub at Hux’s crack. It’s dirty, it’s completely obscene, and Hux starts to thrust his hips more and more erratically, struggling to get enough friction.

“Wanna get out of here? People are staring,” Kylo rumbles, and Hux nods, not trusting himself with words right now. He’s so, so, _so_ ridiculously turned on. Kylo slings an arm around his shoulder and they make their way out of the club. Kylo’s presence is commanding; people seem compelled to move out of their way, and nothing else matters besides the places where Kylo’s skin is touching him.

“My place?” Kylo suggests once they’re out in the cool night air. Because of course he already knows that Hux lives in a dorm, and has a roommate, and Hux knows it’s kind of wrong on some level, but that thought only turns him on more.

“Sure,” says Hux, and types out a quick message to Phasma: **Going home with Ben Solo aka Kylo Ren. Jsyk if anything happens.**

Kylo leads him down the street a couple blocks before they get to his apartment building, a fancy modern thing with huge glass windows. As they walk through the lobby, Hux is kind of surprised that a grad student like Kylo makes enough to live here, but his brain is too lust-addled to think very hard on it. When the elevator doors close behind them, Kylo presses him against the wall, holding both of Hux’s slim wrists in a one-handed grip behind his back.

“Guuhhh,” Hux groans as Kylo moves his other hand to palm him through his pants. He brings their mouths together and starts to suck gently at Hux’s full lower lip, before going deeper to suck on his tongue. Hux pushes back against Kylo just as the elevator doors open and Kylo pulls away quickly; he reaches into his pocket to get out his key as they walk down the hall, and Hux admires the sway of his ass, the cut V of his hips visible over the hem of his low-slung pants.

It’s a studio apartment, but instead of moving Hux towards the bed in the center of the room, Kylo bends him over the square table near the window and shoves a hand down his pants.

“You’re so fucking hot,” says Kylo as Hux whines for relief. “I love watching you squirm in your seat in class, it’s adorable.” He sucks hard at Hux’s neck as he pulls Hux’s pants down and then his own.

“Fuck me,” Hux shouts as Kylo strokes the head of his cock and licks at his neck to soothe the huge hickey he’s left. He’s marked him just slightly below his ear, an area impossible to cover with his clothes unless he wears a ridiculous scarf. Hux is going to sit in class on Monday morning with an obvious lovebite given to him by his teacher, and his classmates will be none the wiser. He feels Kylo’s slick cock sliding between his cheeks, one hand curling around the base of Hux’s dick to keep him from release. Hux out a shout of frustration: he wants more, he wants everything, he absolutely aches with his need to come.

This is so completely different than all of Hux’s fantasies involving his ostensibly timid teacher; the shock of how wrong he’s been combined with his intense arousal is completely overloading his brain as he begins to beg, “Please, fuck, please Ben, damn it, fuck me, ahhh—”

“It’s Kylo,” he growls, getting a fistful of Hux’s hair in his other hand and pulling his head back so he can kiss him on the mouth again.

“Kylo,” gasps Hux when he pulls away. Kylo gives him a nudge and Hux turns around to sit on the edge of the table. There’s some books sitting on top of it, and Hux notices with some embarrassment that one of them is the textbook from their class.

Kylo’s squirting some more lube into his hand and slicks up his fingers. When he pushes one of Hux’s legs to the side and reaches between them, he finds Hux is already open.  

“Fucking slut,” he hisses, slipping two fingers in and scissoring them apart to stretch Hux even wider.

“Thought of you when I was fingering myself,” Hux pants, “you’re all I can think of anymore.”

“Hnnng,” Kylo whines, incoherent for the first time as he puts a third finger into him. Hux cries out at the stretch, anticipating the pleasure of being fully filled by the man he’s been fantasizing about for the entire semester. Kylo hits his prostate, and Hux screams, wrapping both his legs around Kylo’s waist to fuck himself onto his fingers. At some point, Kylo had taken off his shirt, and Hux absently admires the hard cut of his abs as he reaches for the hem of his own.

“You’re tiny,” Kylo says, his other hand coming up to stroke at Hux’s narrow waist.

“I’m as tall as you,” he tilts his chin up defiantly.

“Fiesty,” Kylo tweaks his nipple and Hux shudders. “Ready?” he asks, pulling his fingers out and moving to line his cock up.

“Just fucking give it to me,” Hux demands, and he does. Kylo moans as his cockhead breaches Hux’s hole easily. The stretch of Kylo’s thick shaft sends him sprawling back against the table, books digging uncomfortably into his back. Kylo gives a couple of experimental thrusts, his hands spanning Hux’s slender hips.

“Kylo, ah, just there, right there,” Hux cries as Kylo brushes against his prostate. Kylo leans forward over Hux, bringing their open mouths together, and begins to set a punishing rhythm with his thrusts, stroking over the spot each time.

“Ugh, your accent,” Kylo licks over the mark on his neck again, while Hux loosens Kylo’s ponytail so he can get a handful of his thick, lush hair. Kylo moans, apparently enjoying having his hair played with. Hux’s other hand travels down to stroke his cock.

“Harder,” Hux says, “Give me all you’ve got.” Kylo holds his hips in place and starts thrusting wildly into him. Hux lets out an embarrassingly high-pitched whine.

“I’m close,” he says, and Kylo brings one hand to Hux’s chin, pushing two of the fingers that had been inside of Hux’s hole into his mouth. Hux sucks hard on them, tasting himself; Kylo moans.

“You dirty fucking slut,” Kylo punctuates it with a particularly hard thrust. “Getting fucked silly on your teacher’s cock. Come for me, baby, come on.”

Hux pumps himself one, two, three more times before he’s spilling over the edge, come spurting out onto his stomach as he screams almost inhumanly. Kylo has taken the fingers out of his mouth and is using both of his hands to keep Hux’s hips still as he keeps thrusting into him. A moment later, Kylo is groaning, hips stilling as he spills his own release. Hux pets his hair, memorizing the expression on Kylo’s face as he comes.

Kylo collapses over him completely blissed out. Hux’s arms come up to wrap around Kylo’s neck. They stay like that for a few minutes before Kylo puts his hands behind Hux’s back, scoops him up, and carries him to the bed, tossing the blanket over them both haphazardly. Kylo gives him a wet kiss on the mouth and Hux traces his tongue over Kylo’s for a brief moment before he rolls over. One of Kylo’s huge arms wraps around Hux’s chest.

“So good,” he hears Kylo murmur as he falls asleep, “So damn good, Hux.”

 

&&&

 

The rest of the weekend passes in a blur. When they wake up on Saturday morning, Hux rides Kylo slow and easy in his bed, and Kylo sucks his dick afterwards. Later in the day, Kylo eats him out until he literally cries and begs for relief, which Kylo denies him until his huge cock is firmly seated inside Hux.

As he finally heads home Sunday afternoon, leaving Kylo to grade papers, he checks his phone for the first time to see a couple messages from Phasma:

**> Ben Solo? like your hot TA?! **

**> Why does he have two names? **

Then later:

**> Just lmk that you’re still alive **

 

He texts her back letting her know that he’s doing fine—more than fine!—as he plans his next encounter with Ben Solo in class the following Monday.

 

&&&

 

Monday morning, a bespectacled Kylo starts the class off with a lecture just like normal, barely acknowledging Hux beyond a brief eye contact as he enters the room. The earring he’d worn at the club was nowhere to be seen and he’s back in his standard ‘Ben Solo’ outfit of tee shirt and basketball shorts with big chalk smears.

Hux sits in the front row of the classroom wearing his tightest pants. Previously, he’d avoided wearing anything tight that would potentially reveal his erection, but now he wants to put it on full display just for Kylo. He slouches down in the chair and juts his hips out, his hole still slightly puffy and sore from the scorching hot sex they’d had over the weekend, and imagines all the other things he wants to do to Kylo.

When Kylo looks out at the class to see if there are any questions about how to differentiate the examples he’s written on the board, he glances at Hux and makes eye contact. Hux licks his lips and sees Kylo’s eyes travel to his crotch. He breaks the piece of chalk he’s holding before quickly recovering, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

Later, Kylo asks for volunteers to solve problems at the board, and Hux raises his hand. On the way past Kylo, he brushes his ass briefly against Kylo’s crotch in a move he hopes is too subtle for the rest of the class to notice as anything but an accident. He fails to correctly differentiate the series because he’s always been shit at math and this semester he’s been especially distracted, _for some reason_. Kylo gives him a look of disappointment that may or may not be genuine. “Mr. Hux, I’m sorry but that’s not right at all.” He explains where Hux went wrong, then finishes with, “If you need extra help, maybe you should come to my office hour today after class.”

Hux nods and starts to space out again as Kylo asks the rest of the students, “Would anyone else like to come to the board and try this problem again?”

He can’t wait for office hours.

 

&&&

 

Hux only has to knock twice at the office door labeled ‘Ben Solo’ before he hears Kylo say, “Come in.”

Hux shuts the door firmly behind him and sits down in the chair across from where Kylo sits at his desk. He’s still wearing his tight pants, but he had no choice but to relieve his throbbing arousal in the men’s room immediately after class. It was all well and fine for Kylo to see, but he’s not so lewd as to parade around campus with it. Kylo seems to notice and frowns in the direction of his groin.

“Took care of it without me? I was looking forward to that,” Kylo comments.

“Kylo,” Hux breathes, as Kylo motions for him to come around to the other side of the desk to sit in his lap.

Hux straddles him as Kylo slips a hand beneath the waistband of his shorts and begins to stroke himself to full hardness. Hux surges forward to meet Kylo’s lips in a biting kiss.

“Your performance in class was shameful,” Kylo hisses, “Everyone could see how much you wanted this.”

“Only if they were looking for it,” Hux says.

“I was,” replies Kylo, before thumbing over the mark on Hux’s neck. “If they looked hard enough, they could see that you’re mine.”

Hux moans, “All yours,” as he starts to undo his own pants.

Kylo’s hand grabs his wrist. “No,” Kylo says. “Greedy. You’ve already come once today.” He traces the edge of Hux’s lips with his thumb. “Make it up to me, baby,” his commanding tone sending a shiver of arousal straight down Hux’s spine. He clambers out of the chair and drops to his knees on the floor in front of Kylo’s chair. Kylo’s pushed his shorts down around his ankles.

Hux licks at the base of Kylo’s cock, tasting the salt of it, swirling his tongue, and Kylo brings a hand down to pet Hux’s hair. “So perfect on your knees for me.”

Hux opens his mouth wide and starts to take Kylo’s cock all the way down. It pushes his lips wide, and he starts to gag, tears welling up in his eyes. Kylo strokes at his cheekbone tenderly.

“You filthy little whore, sucking me bare,” he says, though his tone makes it sound like a compliment, almost reverent. His hand still rests against Hux’s cheek. “Giving it up so easy for your teacher. You didn’t even ask if I’m clean.” Hux’s eyes flutter shut as he regains his focus. He grunts and readjusts his position, finally getting Kylo’s cockhead to hit the back of his throat. He really is careless doing this with no protection, completely desperate for it. He starts to bob his head while Kylo resumes stroking his hair. There’s still such a major dissonance between the person Hux saw in class just hours ago and the man whose cock is currently in his mouth. Hux will never get enough of it.

“Fuck my face?” he suggests, pulling off Kylo’s cock with a wet pop.

“Hell yes,” Kylo says. Hux’s lips form a loose suction around his cock, and Kylo gets a good grip on his hair before he begins to thrust up into Hux’s mouth. His tongue licks around sloppily; drool and precome drips down his chin. Though he’s aching to touch himself, he doesn’t want to be disobedient, so his hands are braced against Kylo’s knees.

“Anyone could walk in right now,” Kylo tells him, “You didn’t lock the door. What if one of your classmates saw you like this? Bet you’d come untouched.” Hux flicks his tongue across the slit.

Kylo’s thrusts become arrhythmic; he’s beyond words, groaning each time his cock goes deep and brushes against the back of Hux’s throat.

“Coming,” he manages to grunt out before spilling into Hux’s mouth. His hands relax in Hux’s hair, rubbing gentle circles over his scalp while Hux swallows it all down. Hux pulls off with the salty taste still coating the back of his tongue. His jaw is in pain, and his cock is throbbing between his legs. He rests his head on Kylo’s knee where he can see little crescent marks from his fingernails.

“Get up here,” Kylo gestures back towards his lap, reaching for Hux’s dick as he straddles him. “You were fucking amazing,” Kylo moans into his mouth after he tastes himself on Hux’s lips. He’s jacking Hux off fast, twisting each time he reaches the crown and making Hux cry out. He slips his hands into the back of Hux’s pants, kneads his asscheeks, and swipes a finger over his hole.

“Ohhh! Kylo!” Hux exclaims, and then he’s coming. His eyes are shut tight, nothing but pure ecstasy as Kylo continues to pump him through his orgasm.

Most of his come has landed on Kylo’s fingers, though some of it did get on his shirt. Kylo raises his hand to Hux’s mouth, and Hux licks it clean dutifully. Kylo’s arm is wrapped around his back, warm, tight, and possessive.

“You’re the best student I’ve ever had.” Kylo nuzzles into his neck then adds, “Although you really are terrible at calculus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that vaguely mirrors my own life, oooops. Comments are really appreciated! Follow me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/srawratskcuf) for more hot calculus time with Kylo.


End file.
